


Love Bites

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Child Abuse, Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens that changes Xander's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's prompt #160 Snake

“Xan, you know what will happen if my saliva enters your blood stream.”

“Oz, I know. Intimately familiar with possession here, but this one will be willing. And now we don’t have to worry so much about playing it safe. We knew this was bound to happen someday. I’d rather have it like this than anyway else. You know I love you.” Xander handed him the knife. “Less talking, more sucking.”

Oz knew they didn’t have much time being as far out in the wildness as they were. “Love you.” He opened the knife and with an expert stroke slashed the snakebite that was already beginning to swell, opening it to allow blood flow. Oz lowered his mouth to the bite and at the first taste, his beast howled in delight at finally being truly joined to his mate and in anger at the taste of the poison that was causing his mate pain.

He sucked a mouthful of blood before spiting, repeating this multiple times until the blood tasted clean. Drawing back, he tore long strips from his shirt, and tightly bandaged the wound.

Xander started intently at him, his eyes glowing with an inner fire and Oz let himself be consumed. “I can feel it already. We’re joined now, bound,” words full of awe, happiness, pleasure.

“Mine.” Oz pulled him in and lips met, just a brush, a caress, a promise of more to come. “Need to get you to a hospital. Don’t know if I got it all.”

Xander laughed. “Aww, but I feel fine.” A wave of dizziness washed over him. “Well maybe not. Look at it this way. This will be the first time I’m in the hospital for something other than broken bones or concussions.”

Oz made a mental note to kill Xander's father.


End file.
